


Claimed

by RavenLewdvi



Series: Ereri One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Levi is thirsty for Eren's cock, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: Levi gets fucked by Eren against a wall in a cell.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781428
Comments: 9
Kudos: 395
Collections: bottom Levi





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the new year, I decided to present you all with a one-shot because all my other fics are taking so fucking long.  
> They're in the works, don't worry, I'm just lazy as fuck.  
> Enjoy, don't enjoy, up to you.  
> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated.  
> -Raven🌙

Captain Levi watched as Jean and Armin lead Eren Jaeger to one of the dank cells underneath Sina's main armoury. The two more or less had to drag the shifter given his recently sedated state. Levi had been the one to personally rip Eren out of his titan before injecting him with a powerful sedative, one Hange had spent months perfecting. 

They had planned for this. The moment Eren decided to go rogue, Armin came up with a solution on how to detain him without having to take the shifters life. Levi had been one of the first to agree, not that he could have argued against the blond. Armin was now the commander and a clever mastermind. Whatever the blond said went, although a few people had been hesitant about his suggestion. Mainly the MP's had trouble accepting Armin's decision, a few even tried to get Levi to reason with the blond. 

Not that it would have helped. 

No one knew just how much Levi wanted to keep Eren alive. He would have done anything if it meant the safety of the Shifter, had he gone rouge or not.

Ever since they met, Levi had felt a deep connection between himself and Eren. He would even say they were kindred spirits. Eren Jaeger was truly a fearsome monster, one with the most beautifully tainted soul Levi had ever seen. 

"Dammit, he's gotten heavier over the years." Jean complained.

"Hang in there," Armin spoke up in the silence of the underground cells. "We've almost got him inside."

Levi kicked himself from the wall and made his way towards the three. Armin and Jean had almost dragged Eren's unconscious form into the cell, the Shifter's feet dragging just outside the bars. It had been four years since Levi had first met Eren and during that time, the shifter had only seemed to grow even more handsome and dangerous. Levi had sensed it the moment he locked eyes with Eren's abnormal ones, the rage and ferocity just bubbling beneath the surface. Eren Jaeger was the most ruthless and untameable person he had the misfortune of meeting, but that was exactly what made Levi want him. 

"How long are you planning to pretend to stay unconscious?" The Captain decided to ask, watching Eren's body closely. 

"Wait, what?" Jean frowned, before lifting the arm he was supporting and started shaking it. "He's been awake this whole time?!"

"Eren?" Armin asked meekly as he reached behind his back, searching for the extra dosage Hange urged him to keep just in case. 

Levi wasn't worried about Eren suddenly breaking free from their hold and dashing back upstairs. He had pumped enough of Hange's sedative inside Eren's bloodstream that he was a bit surprised the shifter was able to stay awake for this long.

A sudden movement caught Levi's eye, a twitch of Eren's fingers. Jean noticed as well and all but shoved Eren's body into the cell before grabbing hold of Armin, staggering back. The two quickly pulled the cell door close and Armin fumbled with the keys. The blond then locked it in place.

"I never could get anything past you, Captain," Eren's deepened voice said as he pushed his body against the furthest wall inside the cell. Eren let out a huff as he stationed himself before his bright gaze slid over the three of them. His eyes lingered on Levi. "How's your leg?"

The Captain instinctively shifted his weight on his uninjured leg. While breaking Eren free from his titan form, Levi had hesitated before injecting him long enough for Eren to pin him, causing his leg to twist unnaturally. Eren had noticed his wince of pain and had quickly released him. Levi had then proceeded in his mission and dug the injection non too gently into Eren's thigh, but not without suffering another injury on his seemingly cursed left leg.

"Open the cell," Levi addressed Armin, ignoring Eren's burning stare. "We still need to restrain him."

"O-Oh, right." Armin muttered as he flashed the keys back out before starting to unlock the door.

Jean stayed close to Levi's side as the Captain made his way inside. Eren didn't move from his position but he continued to stare at Levi, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Since when do you need protecting?" Eren asked. "Aren't you Humanity's Strongest?"

"Shut it, Eren," Jean huffed out, helping Levi grab the chains. "I wouldn't be making jokes right now if I were you."

The two of them made quick work of restraining Eren's hands. The Shifter didn't fight them which surprised Levi. In all the time he had known Eren, his desire for freedom had been the root of his determination and entire being. Levi understood Eren better than most because he too had a deep longing to be free. To live his own life without restrictions.

Levi had just finished locking Eren's right hand but before he could move, the Shifter's fingers closed around his knuckles. Levi swallowed thickly as Eren's thumb ran over his fingers, softly at first before pressing down roughly. A sharp gasp escaped him and Levi quickly drew his hand back. 

"I've got the first watch," Jean's voice broke through Levi's small moment of weakness. "So get some sleep, sir. You've been up for two days straight."

Levi blinked rapidly at the reminder. Eren stayed watching him though, his magnetic eyes swirling with emotions. Levi couldn't read his facial expression, didn't _want_ to. As much as he wanted Eren Jaeger, he knew he could never have him. Eren might admire him but Levi doubted the Shifter was even into him. 

No, it was better to leave things as they were.

_But the way he touched me._

_And why does he keep looking at me like that?_

"I want the Captain," Eren suddenly said. No, _demanded_. Even though he was speaking to Jean, he still kept his sights on Levi. "All night. Anybody else and I'll break free of these chains and take this building down with everyone in it."

Levi's throat clogged up. He couldn't help but tremble slightly at Eren's words. He shouldn't be imagining himself being in Eren's clutches, made to feel pleasure beyond what he was able to take, but Eren's words painted the pictures in his mind in graphic detail. His skin was warming and Levi was sure from his neck up it was flushed with embarrassment and sudden arousal. 

"You're in no position to be making demands," Armin said firmly. "You couldn't break those chains even if you weren't sedated at the moment. Do you feel nothing for what you did? Eren, you destroyed an entire town and murdered all the innocent people in it. And for what? Just so you could make a statement?!"

Armin's outburst snapped Levi to attention. Armin, along with the 104th, obviously felt shocked and betrayed. But Levi had always known Eren's inner monstrosity from the very first moment they locked eyes. What shocked him was that not even Eren's closest friends could see it. Or it was more like they refused to see it. 

"A warning." Eren muttered.

Jean stalked back to Eren's slumped form. "What?"

Eren titled his head back against the wall, thinning his lips. He wasn't going to reply.

"Eren-" Jean began, but Levi raised a hand in front of him.

"You both should report back to Hange," he said. "I'll watch him."

"But, Captain-"

"He's right, Jean," Armin cut Jean off. "We're not going to get any answers out of him. If you need to rest, just send a messenger and one of us will come back to shift with you."

Levi gave Armin a stiff nod as he and Jean both walked out of the cell. Armin locked it back up before he handed Levi the keys. Jean nudged the blond's shoulder and they each gave Eren one final look before turning to leave.

-

It had been two hours since Levi had taken the responsibility to watch Eren and his fatigue was starting to creep upon him. He had managed to find a chair down here and sat it in front of Eren's cell. Neither of them tried to start a conversation and neither of them had moved an inch. Levi was fighting to keep his fatigue at bay, his eyelids feeling heavier with each passing second. Eren must have noticed because he finally spoke up for the first time since they were left alone.

"You want to know something, Captain?"

Levi lifted his head and blinked slowly at him. Eren's long hair was starting to unbundle from the tie that had been holding it back, his shirt more crinkled and feet dirty with dust. 

"What?" Levi sighed out, running a hand down his face.

"I think I could break these chains. They're pretty old."

"You'll have to wait until that sedative wears off," Levi pointed out. "And I gave you enough to last more than twelve hours."

Eren was silent for a moment. "What if it already did?"

Levi straightened in his chair, no longer tired. It was true that Eren's regenerative abilities could pump the drug out of his system at a faster rate than humanly possible, but Levi had accounted for that. He made sure to inject Eren with enough of the sedative that if he were a normal person, would have killed him. 

But as he studied Eren now, he couldn't deny that he seemed less docile than he was two hours ago. Eren looked to be twitching with barely contained energy, almost as if he were itching to move around.

"I'm not blind."

Levi blinked as he raised his eyes to Eren's face. "Huh?"

The Shifter rattled against his chains. "I've seen the way you look at me, Captain. I noticed your reaction when I touched you before. You want me."

Levi's heart was hammering loudly and he shot out of his chair.

"Eren-"

"Unlock these chains," Eren seemed to force out, rattling his chains harshly. He pinned Levi with such heat in his eyes that it stole the Captain's breath away. "Or I'll break them myself."

Levi's eyes slid towards the keys hanging on the wall beside him. He mentally cursed himself right after. He shouldn't even be _thinking_ of listening to Eren. The Shifter might have had a hold on him but Levi still had a job to do. He couldn't free Eren even if he wanted to. 

"I think that's the first time you've ever had the balls to order me around," Levi said. "What happened to that bug-eyed brat who was scared shitless to even hold eye contact with me?"

"He grew up." 

Eren had indeed grown up. He had always been gorgeous with his exotic features and beautiful sun-kissed skin, but now he was incredibly mouthwatering. Taller, muscular and _god_ , the power of his gaze had only gotten even more intense. 

"So he has," Levi lamely agreed.

He heard Eren let out a grunt before the Shifter rose to his feet. The chains clattered with his movements and Levi found himself sucking in a deep breath, preparing for whatever it was Eren said next.

"These, off, now." Eren once more demanded, pushing his restrained wrist towards Levi.

Levi hated to admit how... _Hot_ Eren sounded ordering him around. With the amount of heat in Eren's eyes, it took everything he had to stop himself from unlocking the door and jumping the Shifter right then and there. Levi was so swept up in his own mind that he missed the sound of something snapping until he heard it once more.

The Captain reared back as he watched Eren pull against his chains, speechless. One of the chains had already been broken, the bolt securing it against the wall crumbled now on the floor. The sound of rattling grew louder the more Eren struggled with the other chain. It only took a few more yanks from him until the chains gave way, snapping from the force and freeing the Shifter. Since they were still locked around his wrist, Eren dragged them along with him as he marched to the cell door. When he gripped against the rusty bars, Levi snapped out of his daze.

"What the fuck, Eren?" Levi exclaimed. 

"I warned you," The Shifter replied. "Now unlock this door, _Captain_."

Levi scowled. "I'm not going to do that. You should know better than to ask me to free you given the situation."

"I'm not _asking_ anything," Eren shot back. "And my intentions aren't for you to free me."

"Then what do you want?" 

"You."

Levi had no idea how anyone could manage to include such strong emotions in one single word. Eren's voice never wavered and his tone was final. Determination and, actual desire, reflected in his eyes, the same eyes that were holding Levi prisoner with their ferocity.

"I can't." Levi managed to whisper out. 

"I'm not going to say it again." Eren's voice had gotten gruff as his fingers curled around the bars, knuckles turning white. 

Levi was frozen in thought, struggling to keep his rationality. He hadn't expected Eren to notice his lingering stares let alone this current situation. If he were a weaker man he might have caved. He wanted Eren so badly, especially now. The Shifter was the very definition of aggressive, something Levi wanted more than a taste of. 

Levi reached out for the keys before his feet started moving closer towards the cell. His breathing was picking up pace, fingers shaking and lips trembling. It was when he was directly in front of Eren with the bars the only thing separating them, that Levi realised, when it came to Eren, he _was_ weak. 

Weak and powerless to resist him.

Neither spoke a word as Levi dug the key through the lock before twisting it. The loud click that echoed through the walls made Levi the slightest bit hesitant. But he didn't have time to think things through, because the moment the cell was unlocked, Eren dragged the door open, large enough for him to reach out a grab hold of Levi.

"I'm surprised," Eren said softly, pulling Levi inside. "Doing anything with me is off-limits, especially to you, sir."

"Maybe that fact makes me want you even more." Levi found himself saying, his voice barely above a whisper.

In that very moment, all Levi could think about now is _Eren_. Eren's hands touching him, Eren's lips against him, Eren's tongue teasing him and most importantly, Eren's cock pounding his ass.

"I lied before," Eren spoke along his ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Levi's spine. "The injection did work, but it slowly started to lose effect thirty minutes ago. It's almost all out of my system now."

Levi's stomach dropped. Eren pulled back, the chains rattling silently and simply stared at him for a few seconds before he reached out and dragged the door close. Levi's back met with the cold metal, head titled back so he could hold Eren's eye. It got quiet once more, so deafeningly so that Levi could hear the sound of both their breaths. In that silence, Eren's eyes seemed to grow darker with each passing second, an action which had Levi's skin heating up and his face growing red with anticipation. His palms felt sweaty the longer they spent simply staring at each other until a sound broke through the silence. A deep rumbling of a growl clawed its way through Eren's throat as the Shifter's hold against Levi tightened, dragging them closer together.

The sedative had worn off.

Levi couldn't have prepared himself for the crushing press of soft hot lips against his own, the hand that snaked its way around his waist and thigh wedged in between his legs. His lower stomach was churning with heat, arousal pumping hot in his veins and slowly awakening his cock to full erection. Levi's lips pressed back against Eren's moving in sync. Each press of mouth sent a new wave of sparks throughout Levi's body and directly below. Eren's leg lifted then and his knee pressed firmly along the bulge through Levi's pants, drawing a gasp out of the Captain. Something wet and scorching entered Levi's gaping mouth which he quickly realised was Eren's tongue. It swept up along his insides and dragged a needy whine out of him. Eren's knee began to move, slowly at first before Levi started to grind against him, forcing the Shifter to pull back with a gasp.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," Eren rasped out with hooded eyes. "I want to take you, naked, right against that wall."

Levi could only nod as he continued to move against Eren, neck stretching out, seeking out that hot mouth. Fingers threaded through his hair and Levi blinked up at Eren as the Shifter titled his head back, exposing his neck. Eren's mouth latched onto it, his teeth scraping along the pale skin, making Levi shiver. He let out a throaty moan as Eren started to pull against the skin with his teeth before going over it with his tongue and repeating it along his neck. Levi's head instinctively lolled to the side, giving Eren more access. 

"Eren..." Levi breathed out, hands threading against the crinkled shirt in front of him.

Eren suddenly snapped back. He breathed harshly before sucking in a deep breath. Levi watched as he ran a hand down his face.

"Don't have anything," Eren muttered, yanking against his hair. "Fuck it."

Eren's fingers started fumbling with the buttons of Levi's shirt. The Captain reached out and tugged against Eren's pants and couldn't help himself as his palm skimmed over the large bulge he saw. Eren seemed to twitch from the touch before he started to pull Levi's shirt, forcing the buttons to snap and revealing milky white skin. Eren's hot hands ran over a perk nipple which made Levi jump. 

"Sensitive, huh?" The Shifter smirked out. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Levi let out a chocked whine when Eren's mouth latched onto one of his nipples. Two fingers pinched the other before starting to circle and rub it, all the while his hot tongue lapped the nipple in his mouth, sending shockwaves of pleasure down Levi's spine. The Captain's breath was growing harsh, getting faster with each suck of Eren's mouth and twist of his fingers. Levi's back arched, thrusting his chest against Eren's and his legs were beginning to shake. Without realising, he had started humping along Eren's leg with more fever than before, seeking out his own pleasure as his cock twitched. Eren's free hand shoved between their bodies then, digging into Levi's pants and seeking out his weeping member. Levi's own hand was struggling to keep hold of Eren's lose jeans. He tugged against the material not knowing what else to do as his mind clouded over with thoughts of simply reaching his high. 

"Oh... _God_ , Er-ren." Levi cried.

The Shifter had wrapped his hand around his cock. Eren began to stroke him in time of his assault against Levi's nipples, each touch pushing the Captain closer towards that edge. It was quickly getting harder for him to keep hold of Eren's jeans and Levi's fingers gave up as his breathing became erratic. The tip of Eren's finger started rubbing against the head of his cock and Levi couldn't take it anymore. 

And so he came.

Levi felt his eyes roll back and his mouth gape open on a chocked gasp. His stomach started tightening as his body spasmed and shook, each jerk of his body forcing more spurts of cum out of his twitching cock.

"F-Fuck- _Ah_... _Eren!_ " Levi moaned, sucking in much needed air. Eren gave one final suck before he pulled back. Levi struggled to catch his breath. "I-"

Eren didn't give him time to say anything else. He kissed Levi once more and started working his torn shirt off. Levi was weak in his hold, body too tired to fight him as it sagged into Eren's. The Shifter made quick work of removing Levi's shirt before he started tugging off his pants. Levi's shaky fingers went to work removing Eren's own clothing. They had to break apart to take Eren's shirt off but the moment it was chucked over to the side, their lips met again aggressively. Levi licked along Eren's lower lip before biting the skin. Eren's chest rumbled with a growl. Levi was suddenly lifted off his feet and he took the opportunity to kick his bottoms off just before wrapping his legs around Eren's waist. They started moving but Levi didn't care where. He just wanted more. 

_More, more, more._

His back then roughly met a wall, pushing Levi's head back and breaking their kiss.

"I told you I'd fuck you against this wall." Eren said gruffly before diving back to claim Levi's mouth.

The Captain's hands ran along Eren's bare chest. He could feel how warm Eren was and each hard muscle beneath his fingertips. Tracing his fingers lower, Levi came into contact with a thin trail of hair, leading towards the hot and heavy appendage he wanted to be pressed deeply inside his ass. As his fingers ran along the raised member, Levi wrapped both hands around the impressive length. Eren's tongue lashed out against his mouth then and the Shifter's nails dug deeply into Levi's asscheeks. 

They both gasped when Eren broke their kiss. He brought one of his hands to his face before starting to coat four fingers with his saliva. As Levi watched him, his own fingers started stroking Eren's thick cock. He twisted and clenched around it which dragged a gruntled moan out of the Shifter. 

Eren pulled his fingers out of his mouth then, quickly stationing them right beneath Levi's entrance. 

"Keep that... Up and I _might_ -" Eren cut himself off to suck in a breath. "Forget to stretch... You out first."

"Hurry up." Levi urged, stopping his strokes.

It came as a sharp pinch, one that caused him to flinch. Levi grit his teeth as Eren pulled the finger out before shoving it back into his tight hole, rougher and faster than Levi expected.

"Oh, wait," Levi gasped, releasing his hold on Eren's cock to wrap his arms around the Shifter's shoulders. "Eren, s-slow- _Ah!_ "

Another finger was suddenly forced through, both now scissoring around inside his ass. Levi's bottom lip trembled from the uncomfortable sting and ache it brought.

"I can't wait any longer," Eren growled before he pressed the tip of another finger against Levi's hole. Levi tensed as Eren circled his hole with the remaining saliva. The Shifter groaned right along his ear just before pushing the third finger in. "Suck it up, Captain. You know you want this. If I didn't want you so much I wouldn't be this rough. I know you can handle this."

Eren's words reached him through his haze of discomfort and Levi sucked in a slow breath when Eren started to thrust those three fingers in and out. It was painful, but not unbearable. After a few more thrusts, the sting started to disappear and leave behind a pleasant aching to be filled. 

Levi wanted more.

"Eren," The Captain spoke up, unconsciously moving along the Shifter's fingers. "More, I-I want... Mo- _Oh!_ "

It was like a strike of lightning, that simple brush that had his already erect member getting ready to burst again.

"Deep breath," Eren said as he quickly removed his fingers. Levi almost whined in protest. "This'll hurt, but you want more, right?"

Levi nodded eagerly, itching towards the sudden hardness pressed right against his twitching hole. Eren's hands wrapped around his thighs then, gripping tightly. The movement caused Eren's cockhead to change direction and Levi wanted to growl in frustration. He reached down and lined Eren's member back against his hole before he used the heels of his feet to drag Eren closer, forcing Eren's cock to penetrate his tight opening. 

"F-Fuck _shit_ ," Eren cursed, nails digging into Levi's thighs. "Deep breath, Captain. Right now."

Levi did as told just before Eren began to move, breaching through the tight muscle in a rush. The sting from before seemed to come back full force and it took all Levi had to keep himself from shoving Eren away. Instead, he dug his hands into Eren's chest and squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain. Eren must have noticed since he leaned down and captured Levi's lips into a fiery kiss, effectively shifting the Captain's attention long enough for him to thrust the rest of his cock all the way. Levi groaned against Eren's mouth as the Shifter reared back before thrusting in. 

" _Mph!"_

Eren pulled back, a string of spit connecting their lips. "What was that? Talk to me, Captain."

Levi shook his head and Eren gave another harsh thrust.

" _Ah_ ," Levi gasped, throwing his head back. "That... Find that s-spot... Please."

"Oh?" Eren replied breathlessly. He shifted his angle and gave a few shallow thrusts of his hips, searching for that sweet spot. He changed angles once more and pumped his hips which resulted in a chocked whine from Levi. "Right there?"

"Hu-uh... Y-Yes!"

Each snap of Eren's hips sent Levi into a moaning mess. The force behind the Shifter's thrusts making his cock leak and legs tremble. Levi had never felt so full, so satisfied and overstimulated. Eren wasn't just brushing along his prostate. No, he was _stabbing_ it. Relentlessly and without mercy. At this rate, it wouldn't take long for Levi to orgasms for the second time that night. 

"Eren, Er-en," Levi sobbed, no longer in control of what he was saying. "Right... _There_ , yes! D-Don't stop, please- _!_ "

"You like how I'm fucking you?" The Shifter growled, thrusting faster. "Gonna come from just my cock alone, Captain? You gonna come for me? Squeeze that tight hole of yours around my cock so good?"

"Yes, Eren," Levi rasped out. His nails raked over Eren's broad shoulders, clawing at his back in desperation. "You're making- _Ah_! Going to c-come!"

Eren's mouth latched onto Levi's throat then, sucking harshly in time with his hard thrusts and that was all Levi needed. The burning in his lower stomach burst and his orgasm crashed over him like a crescendo. Levi's vision blanked out and his toes curled tightly. Warm spurts of his cum started coating his stomach and showed no signs of stopping. He could hear himself screaming and could feel his entire body trembling, the nails clawing at Eren's back undoubtedly leaving scratch marks. His ass was twitching as Eren continued his thrusting, sucking in the Shifter's cock greedily. 

"Y-Yeah, Captain!" Eren grunted against his throat, lifting his head. "You're squeezing me... So good!"

Eren's movements grew erected then before he gave one final slow thrust, growled intensely and released deep inside Levi's ass. The Captain was slowly coming back from his high while Eren was still struggling to ride out his orgasm, letting groan after groan escape with each unconscious twitch of Levi's abused hole.

When Levi could finally catch his breath, he felt the soreness in his legs and lower body. It took a few seconds for Eren to gain control of himself and he quickly dragged them off the wall and towards the single crappy bed in the corner. Levi's eyelids were too heavy to keep open any longer and without knowing it, he had started to drift off.

-

Levi didn't know how long he was out for but the first thing he felt upon waking up was soreness in his lower regions. He was still quite tired and wasn't sure what caused him to wake up, but after blinking the haziness from his eyes, he was able to hear voices just a few feet away from him. He recognised the two voices speaking and strained his ears to hear what they were discussing. Levi was about to catch Eren's reply to something the other must have said before the fatigue came crashing back down on him.

“No, he’s coming with me," Eren spoke firmly. "I’ll kill you right now if you so much as touch him. He’s mine, Yelena.”

_Eren... I want more._

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by this artwork by the incredible @/dickoffreedom on Twitter  
> [ 🔺](https://twitter.com/dickoffreedom/status/1339382626440929281?s=21)  
> 


End file.
